


These People Are My Family

by RickandShane



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Female Rick, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickandShane/pseuds/RickandShane
Summary: Riki is pissed that the group wanna go to Alexandria and feel like they no longer trust her.





	These People Are My Family

Carl, Judith, Daryl, Carol, Michonne, Abraham, Rosita, Eugene, Tara, Glenn, Maggie, Sasha, Gabriel, and Noah load the stuff up into the RV, while Riki is watching.

Seeing that something is eating up at his lover/leader Daryl walk over to her, touching her shoulder and she yank away from him.

Riki: Don't touch me.

Daryl: What the hell's wrong with you?

Riki: Just leave me alone.

Daryl: Why are you being such a bitch?

She punch him and he hiss spitting the blood out of his mouth as Carol step between them glaring at Riki.

Michonne: What's going on?

Riki: I'm going on my own.

Michonne: What are you talking about?

Riki: I'm splitting up away from the group. I'm leaving. Carl and Judith are staying with you, Daryl or Maggie can lead, it's y'all choice.

Carl: Mom, what the hell are you talking about?

Riki: Take care of your sister Carl and Daryl take care of them.

She start to walk away down the street and she hear footsteps running after her, she turn around to see that Glenn, Maggie, Daryl, Carol, Michonne and Carl are behind her.

Glenn: Riki, what's going on?

Maggie: You're just gonna leave?

Riki: Yeah.

Daryl: The hell you are.

Carl: That's not fair.

Riki: That's not fair? Are you serious right now? Life ain't fair, Carl, it never has been.

Michonne: Why are you leaving?

Carol: We need you.

Riki: No you don't. You guys have Arron now. He'll take you to his people that are so nice and they'll look after you.

Michonne: Is that what this is all about? Arron and us going with him?

Maggie: You feel like we're choosing him over you.

Glenn: Are you serious?

Carol: That's not true. We're family.

Riki: I told you guys that i did not trust him and that i did not wanna go with him just to play it safe and to stay alive, but no, no, you guys turned on me last night and went right to his defense. Ever since we met this guy it's like no matter what i say or do, it don't matter.

Daryl: That's some bullshit babe and you know it. Whenever you need me to be there for you, i am there. Always. No matter what. I choose my own blood brother over you. You was the first woman that i fucked and wasn't gone in the morning, when she woke up. You are the first woman that i made love to. You are the first woman that i kissed and you are the first woman that i have ever been in love with. When i was with Beth, i left her alone, because she didn't wanna look for you and i did. When i came across you and Carl in that house, i promised to myself that i would never let you or him get hurt again and that is why i killed half of them son of a bitches in that house. Riki Grimes, i love you.

Riki: I love you too Daryl Dixon.

They smile as he pull her towards him and they kiss.

Maggie: You're my best friend, i love you too.

Riki: And i love you.

Glenn smile as his wife and one of his best friends hug.

She walk over to Glenn, slamming her hand down on his shoulder and pulling him into a hug.

Riki: If you wouldn't have saved my life that day, we wouldn't be standing here right now. Thank you.

Glenn: You welcome.

She hug the rest of them and decided to go to Alexandria, on the way there the RV broke down and after talking with Michonne, Riki realize that they need a safe home.


End file.
